Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are low-cost, passive “smart” chips or “tags” that can be embedded in or attached to articles, products, and the like to convey information about the product via a scanner. The smart tags are generally small labels or the like with a miniature embedded antennae. The tags may be passive or active, the active tags requiring an internal power supply. A reader or scanner interrogates the smart tag with an electronic signal. The tag in turn generates an electromagnetic pulse response that is readable by the scanner, the response containing the product information. RFID smart tags can be embedded in or attached to product packaging, or incorporated directly into the product, and may convey conventional “bar code” information, as well as other more detailed information.
Various commercial applications have been suggested for smart tags, particularly in the area of retail marketing and sales. For example, RFID technology may be used to gather information related to consumer trends, purchasing habits, consumption rates, etc. It has also been suggested that RFID technology has promise in the areas of inventory control, manufacturing process and control, product accountability and tracking systems, etc. Manufacturers, shippers, and retailers may be able to follow a given product through their respective systems from initial production through to point of sale. It has been suggested that other applications may include shopping carts that automatically charge a bank account, refrigerators that tap into the Internet to automatically reorder items that are running low, and interactive televisions linked to such refrigerators that will feed targeted commercials and special offers to consumers. (See, “They Know What You Eat,” by Kayte VanScoy, Smart Business, January 2001).
The present invention relates to a novel implementation of RFID technology in the fields of food safety, nutritional, and dietary applications.
Food allergies are a particular health concern for many individuals. Such allergies can cause a variety of symptoms, such as hives, nausea, skin rash, migraine headaches, asthma-type symptoms, flushing, tremors, swelling or itching, cramping, vomiting, and diarrhea. In severe cases, anaphylactic shock may occur, which can result in breathing difficulty, irregular heart beat, decreased blood pressure, and even death. Because of the seriousness of such reactions, those at risk must be alerted to food products containing the problematic allergens. Presently, such individuals must read the ingredients listed on the labels of the food products to avoid ingredients that may cause potentially serious allergic reactions. This can be inconvenient, inaccurate (e.g., missing, misprinted, or incomplete information on the labels) and, in certain cases, impossible for many individuals with impaired sight or who cannot otherwise read or comprehend the printed labels (illiteracy, different native tongue, etc).
Consumers also read food product labels for other reasons. For example, with the growing awareness and appreciation of the health risks associated with obesity and excess weight, dietary and nutritional considerations are an important concern for many individuals. Individuals on mandatory or voluntary diets typically must account for their caloric and fat intake on a regular basis, typically on a daily basis. Other individuals may wish to avoid meat products and by-products for religious, moral, or other reasons. Individuals with particular medical conditions or taking medications may need to avoid certain types of foods. For example, individuals with hypertension may wish to avoid sodium. Presently, for all such situations, reliance is generally placed solely on the dietary or nutritional information printed on the food packaging labels. Again, this can be inconvenient and, for certain individuals, not possible.
The present invention provides a RFID system and methodology that may greatly facilitate shopping for those individuals with particular food and dietary concerns.